


Promised Treasure

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A sweet first time, Badly Written Smut, F/M, I'm not used to writing this stuff, I'm sorry it's not the best, Jesse loves thick thighs, This is from Tumblr, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: Mei realizes that she is finally read to spend a special amount of time with McCree.





	Promised Treasure

Mei had been looking forward to the night with Jesse ever since speaking with him at breakfast. That talk had been her finally admitting to him that she was ready. He had been kind, understanding and sweet, knew that she needed time to be sure he wouldn’t disappear, worse yet die. He had held her tight and apologized more times than he could count for her tears, over a lover gone in the cold.

Now that she was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the way he drank her in, she knew it was silly to have ever worried. Still though she could see in his eyes a wild west that promised treasure, a spirit that would bring comfort and adventure to her life. Jesse licked his lips as he slowly moved towards her, pure appreciation and adoration on his face.

“Never seen as lovely of a thing. Must say I’m mighty lucky to have you inviting me to be here with you tonight.”

He knelt on the floor in front of her, fingers ghosting over her knees as he moved to cup her chin. Carefully, the cowboy brought their lips to meet, the light hair on his upper lip tickling her softly. The first few kisses weren’t hurried, taking their time in pulling a warmth through her chest. Gradually each connection became more passionate, quicker and heated. 

Pulling away for breath, Jesse let go of her chin, letting his hands trail down her body, palms taking an extra moment to grope her full breasts before continuing further down. Fingertips reaching Mei’s hips, McCree gently brushed down her thighs, pressing softly to explore lovely wobble of them. Writing little cursive love notes on the pale flesh, their brown eyes met, lust blown pupils full of hunger. 

“Would you blame a man if he asked to see more?” The gunslinger asked, his voice hoarse with desire. 

“Jué bù.” The doctor replied, arms folding gracefully behind her back before her fingers deftly let the clasps of her bra loose. Straps fell down her arms, dropping to the floor next to Jesse, leaving perked nipples open to the night air. Sweet and pink, he could barely breath out a thank you before leaning forward, lips capturing a bud. A breath heaved through her chest, the shocking warmth of his mouth a sensation she hadn’t explored in a long time. 

His attention soon shifted to the other nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. After making sure it was firm and that Mei’s breaths and turned into light moans, Jesse let go, fingers carefully tugging on the band of her panties. Looking into her eyes for approval, he waited for a subtle nod before drawing them down her soft legs until they were fully freed. Large hands cupped her knees, thumbs of different heats rubbing on each. 

Gently McCree pulled them apart, slowly drawing thick thighs to his shoulders. Knees resting on either side of his head, Mei couldn’t help the hot blush on her cheeks, the excited anticipation of staring down in his eyes bringing a shiver down her spine. Fingers danced on the warm inner thighs, lips laid gentle kisses, eyes waiting and watch Mei, the pout on her face as he took his time.

“Jesse...Qǐng“ Her voice softly begged into the night. He pressed a few more kisses and a light bite to her thigh before nodding. Jesse didn’t need a translator to understand the need to be touched.

“Go ahead and lay back. Get real comfy.” Mei listened to his request, falling back onto the bed, hair fanning out around her head. Once she had settled, Jesse took hold of her hips, bringing the heat of her to his mouth. Wasting no time, the cowboy let his tongue out, gently swiping it along the doctor’s lower lips. A moan bubbled up from her chest, hips already trying to squirm. 

His grip only grew stronger as his attentions did, lapping at her slick like a horse drawn to water. Ever thirsty he sucked on her clit, gently brushing the sensitive nub with his teeth, eliciting a such a sweet cry. Letting go of one side of Mei’s hips, he let his metal hand reach down and unbutton his jeans, thankful that the belt buckle had been forgotten across the room. 

Mei whined, surprised at the now relaxed grip. She looked down her bare body to look in his eyes. Staring at the warm brown irises, she whispered to him.

“I need you.”

Nothing more was need before Jesse fully let go of her hips, standing up so his jeans could fall to the floor. His boxer-briefs quickly joined the growing pile, fully letting his erection stand alert in the air. Mei propped herself on an elbow, staring at it curiously, a heat growing in her stomach that she swore she had forgotten. Her fingers brushed along the shaft, circling around the head, causing Jesse to whine and twitch. 

“Please darlin.” He didn’t need to say anything further before she was laying back on the bed, thighs open and inviting. Lining himself up at her entrance, Jesse smiled at her in that charming way before slowly pressing into her, a low moan squeezing out of Mei with each inch. Jesse stopped and settled, taking a moment to stare at her face as she adjusted. “Do you know just how beautiful you are? Straight from the stars you are.” 

The ever-present blush on her cheeks grew hotter as she watched him, his weight between her legs thick. “X-Xièxiè.” Mei whined out, hips wiggling, begging for friction. Taking the hint, Jesse began to slowly move his hips, taking his time pressing the head deep and snug within her walls. Moans became free flowing as his pace quickened, her fingers gripping at his shoulders, hair, biceps. Small scratches were left on his skin as pleasure circulated through her body, heat building in her stomach.

Mei’s hand started to slide down his arm, planning to snake down to her bud. Gently but firmly, Jesse brushed it away, propping himself up with one hand to carefully flick her clit with the other. It wasn’t long before her breath quickened, chest feeling tight, hips squirming as her pace raced. Fingers wrapping in his hair, Mei cried out his name in a mix of Chinese. Euphoria washed over Mei’s face, Jesse couldn’t last much longer, a satisfied grunt filling the air as he spilled his seed. 

Pulling out, Jesse fell onto the bed beside her, quickly drawing her into his arms. He didn’t care about the mix seed and slick sliding across their legs, knowing they would shower later. For now he only wanted to hold her.

“Thank you, Jesse.....You are very handsome yourself.” Mei says with a giggle, causing him to grin. How did he get such a treasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing smut I'm sorry. This is from my tumblr @Overwatch-Tales. I don't write smut often, but I wanted to give some Meicree a try. I've always enjoyed the ship and wanted it to have more content.


End file.
